Sometimes they stay
by mousse1992
Summary: Peyton and Lucas never went to Las Vegas. She decided to leave when he told her he hated her. What if a tragic event made Lucas realize he has done a huge mistake? Would life give them a second chance? Totally Leyton! Breyton friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**_« I've been wandering round but I still come back to you; in rain and shine you've stood by me" Queen, You're my best friend_**

Lying on her bed, Peyton was drawing an illustration for the next issue of "Big apple ('s) rock(s)", the new music magazine launched by Peter Grant, the most famous music manager of the decade. Its increasing success among teenagers permitted it to reach the million readers last week. Peyton told herself she did fine as well as she scanned her Manhattan's loft. Yes, she did well, no one could deny it but paradoxical as it may seem, her drawings reflected sadness, cynicism and disillusion. Known as one of the best music critic in New-York, her work was authoritative. After all, her life revolved around it. She was thinking maybe she should take it easy and take a few days of vacation which would turn out to be the first ones in three years. A phone ring interrupted her thoughts. Looking at the ID caller, she smiled and answered eagerly.

"Brooke! Hey! I am so glad to hear from you. How are you doing? I am sorry I have not called you since last month but I had a lot of work going on. I guess it is the same for you since I heard Clothes over Bros is going to open a store in Paris which is awesome by the way!

-Indeed, that's big news. Do you want to hear an even bigger one?

-Hell yes! What's up?

-Julian and I are going to get married in two months!

-What? Excuse me? I mean this is wonderful but isn't it a bit hasty? Why do you want it to happen so soon?

-Well, Julian's working periods are quite unpredictable and we never know when his next movie opportunity is going to pop up. So, anyway, I would like you to be my maid of honor; do you agree?

-Of course I do. I am so happy for you. You really deserve this B. Davis. (After a few seconds of reflection she added: ) And what would you say if I told you I come back to Tree Hill to help you prepare your wedding?

-Oh Peyton that would be sooo great! I miss you so much! Tree Hill is not the same without you and Zoey keeps asking for you. You know I think her godmother really is a model for her. She worships you Peyton and you should see how she has grown up since the last time we came and saw you!

-I can imagine. It's already been six months since then. Does she still get along with Archibald?

-Yes of course and Jamie takes really good care of Zoey and his little brother. You should see how cute they look when they are together. Haley keeps taking photos. She turns crazy when they are around. You know, her tour ends in three weeks and her last concert is in Tree Hill; we could go together like we used to. What do you say?

-That's a great idea. I'm eager to see you all. I have to go Brooke, my boss is calling but I'll call you before I take off on Saturday.

-Okay, bye Peyton, love you.

-Love you too Miss Davis."

* * *

Tree Hill has not really changed since the last time I've been there, Peyton thought. Three years ago… That is quite a long time but I feel it's time to come back. Wounds have healed, life went on. I left for New-York to forget he hates me, to start again, to live again. I made a choice three years ago, I decided I could not live feeling this hatred so close. So I left. And now is time to come home, to see if I can bear this burden with all my friends' love. I want to be there for Brooke, Julian and their adopted daughter Zoey, I want to be there for Jamie and Archibald, and I want to be there for Haley and Nathan. I have already missed so many things like Zoey's first steps, Archibald's first words, Jamie's first piano lessons… I think I should go back to Tree Hill, go back to my life.

* * *

I was greeted by a big hug from both my favorite girls. Brooke held me tight while two year-old Zoey almost managed to strangle me.

"So, how does coming back feel?

-It feels like being home again."

Julian brought my luggage to the bedroom I would be occupying for the next two months while Brooke and I headed towards the living room. Zoey was taking a nap and Brooke talked about the one person I was hoping she would not mention.

"Are you alright Peyton? I mean, you know Lu-

-Yes, I am but I guess it would be better if you gave me some news now so as I can know where I stand.

-Well, he's not so right, still heartbroken and inconsolable. He tries to pretend he is ok but it's like he is… lifeless. I mean he has lost faith in life. He does things but without true happiness, sometimes like a ghost… He only seems to enjoy being at the Riverside Basketball Court teaching Jamie how to play basketball… Nathan tried to talk to him; we all did, believe me, but he has had this dejected smile on his face since _then_… We all made a step forward in life. Nathan and Haley had Archibald three years ago, Julian and I have adopted Zoey, you moved to New-York and yet he does not seem to be able to resume his own life.

-Well that is a problem Brooke but I cannot solve it. I am not the one who could. However, I can help you choose the band that will play music at your wedding…

-You really are my best friend P. Sawyer but I should not be the only one you make live…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! First, I really want to thank you all for your reviews! That really puts me in the mood to write. I promise I will finish this story. I also think you should not wait more than one week between two chapters and I'll try to update every four days or so… I wanted to tell you I am not a native English speaker so, if you see some big mistakes, you can tell me and I will correct them. Thank you for following this story which is my first one by the way! Enjoy! (Lucas POV)**

**_Chapter 2: « I've prayed for this heart to be unbroken but without you all I'm going to be, incomplete" Incomplete, The Backstreet boys_**

He looked at his alarm clock eyes wide opened. 6:08 am. Since she left, he had not manage to fall asleep until late into the night and had not woken up after 7:00. Three years of agitated and restless sleep... He missed her body lying besides his every morning. He could not forget the way she smiled when she told him good morning, the way she kissed him gently on the neck to wake him up, the way she wore his shirt… He could not forget her. Lindsey…

He decided to get up and headed towards the kitchen to make some coffee. He could not enjoy much more sleep anyway. He sat alone and took a glimpse at his computer. Writer's block. Given he had written his first book so quickly and with such easiness, he would never have thought it would happen to him. When Lindsey left, he thought he would find the right words to bring her back but he did not come up with a satisfactory speech. He was now seriously considering giving up on writing. But what would he do? The money he had earned with his first book permitted him to live without worrying but his mother wanted him to have a job. Indeed, Karen, Andy and Lily came back to Tree Hill two years ago seeing Lucas had not gotten any better. They moved into his house to keep him company. Although Lucas pretended to be fine, Karen saw right through him and did not let him get rid of her.

"Lucas! Lil yelled beaming while coming downstairs.

-Good morning sweetheart! Why are up so soon? It is hardly 7:30.

-Don't tell me you forgot Luke…

-What did I forget? He asked her with a soft smile

-That is Sunday today. That's the day of our basketball lesson! We have to hurry big brother because we have to pick up Jamie before we go to the River Court!

-First, take your breakfast Lil.

- I don't want to! I want to go play right now!

- There is no way a basketball player skip his breakfast. Besides, if you want to be tall enough to dunk, you have to eat properly, champion!

-OK but right after that we do go! See, I am already dressed."

Lucas let out a little laugh and hugged tenderly his precious little sister. Keith would be so glad to see her he thought sadly.

"What's with all that noise? Karen asked as she entered the kitchen.

-That's Sunday Mum and on Sunday we play…

-Basketball, Karen concluded. I know honey. Would you take your breakfast in the living room please Lily? Mommy needs to talk with Lucas.

-Of course but as soon as you're over, we go!" She said jumping towards the couch spilling some drops of milk on the floor.

Karen turned to Lucas.

"Luke, this cannot last anymore. We…

-I know.

-No Lucas, you do not know anything! I thought I had raised you better. You're wasting your time. Carpe Diem Lucas, have you ever heard of it? I can understand Lindsey broke your heart. Believe me I know some things about letting go your beloved one, she said on the verge of tears. I've tried to be comprehensive for three years now. It's time for you to move on like we all did despite all the hardships. We resumed our life and you have to do so too. Nathan and Haley solved their couple problem, I gave birth to Lily eight months after her dad died and I try to raise her as well as I can with Andy's help, Brooke and Julian adopted Zoey since Brooke cannot have a child and they are getting married. Life is hard Lucas. That's a fact. But it really is worth fighting for it. I know that's exactly what Keith would tell you right now…

-Do not bring Keith into this conversation mum.

-I don't see why I shouldn't. He was your true father Lucas and I really wish he was here to advise you but he is not. I cannot do anything but tell you what I think he'd tell you…"

Lucas did not answer his mother and went to the living room. Lily took one last mouthful of cereals and stood up to follow Lucas out. She glanced at her mother and smiled at her as if it would erase the tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

"Well done Jamie! Lily, you have to prevent him from shooting before it's too late! Focus more on your defensive game. Ok guys, we should take a break. An ice cream would be great! What do you say?"

Two simultaneous "Sweet!" welcomed his suggestion.

Licking their ice creams, they sat on a bench in a park.

"How comes mummy was crying this morning when we left Lucas?"

Taken aback, Lucas hesitated and decided to answer her question.

"Look Lily, you know mum is very sad our daddy cannot be with us… Well I guess we all feel the same about it, don't we?

She nodded as Jamie remained silent.

-On Wednesday, it will be his death anniversary, you know that?

She nodded again.

Well I think this is a harsh time for mummy. You know she is in love with Andy. She really is but she also loves Keith and his absence is agonizing for her. Do you understand?

She nodded and hugged him.

"Is it also because of Keith's death that you look so sad Uncle Luke? Jamie asked.

-Partly yes but it's also because a girl broke my heart.

-Peyton?

-No, why are you talking about her?

-Well, because she came back yesterday and I know you've looked dejected since she left…

-Peyton's here?

-Yes and mummy said she should be around for quite a while if blind eyes recovered sight or something like that… I did not really get what she meant. Do you Uncle Lucas?

-I'm clueless Jamie" Lucas answered without really hearing what he had said after the confirmation of Peyton's presence in Tree Hill…

* * *

So, what do you say?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody! Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews. You're awesome! Here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3: _"I will never be set free as long as I'm a ghost you can't see" If you could read my mind, Gordon Lightfoot_

"You cannot keep avoiding her Lucas.

-I am not avoiding her Haley; I just did not get the opportunity to see her yet.

-Yes, of course…She's been here for four days now! You can be so stubborn sometimes!"

Ignoring her last comment, Lucas joined Nathan by the pool.

"Hey man! What's up? You look pissed off.

-Your wife is turning paranoid. I would start worrying if I were you" He said half-joking.

An awkward silence fell for a few seconds, soon to be broken by Lucas:

"Why didn't you tell me Nate?

-You mean why I did not tell you Peyton was back? Well, I did not know how you would handle it. I was kind of scared of your reaction I guess. I don't know what to think Luke because I don't know how you feel about her. I mean the last words you said to her were "I hate you". We never spoke about it…

-I don't hate her. Saying this was a mistake and I realized it a long time ago. I am not mad at her anymore and I regret I never apologized to her. But, seeing her will bring back too many bad memories I guess. She was not responsible for Lindsey's departure. I was. I am just afraid she might remind me of this agonizing moment.

-I understand. I'm sorry I didn't manage to tell you sooner but I must warn you. You won't be able to hide from her eternally. One day, sooner or later you will have to face her and your past again.

-I know Nate but I'd rather it happens later than sooner…

"Uncle Lucas, could we play hide and seek?" Archibald asked with his puppy eyes.

As always, Lucas was unable to resist and gave in to his nephew. "Ok, I am counting to 10 boys so hurry up!"

Both Jamie and Archibald ran as fast as they could towards the house. Haley was glad her home was filled with their and Luke's laughter. Not so long ago, a moment like that was highly improbable given Lucas' permanent brooding attitude.

Bathtub, closets, curtains, beds… had been used as hiding places when an hour later Haley had to put an end to the game.

"Ok guys. Time's out. Go wash your hands and lay the table."

"Do you want to stay and have dinner with us Luke?" Haley asked while Jamie helped his little brother reach the washbasin.

"That's nice Hales but I'd better go home now and try writing something good enough to be published. I'm fine. I just really need some quiet time on my own right now.

-Ok, but Luke, if you need anything tomorrow, I'll be here. I miss him too you know.

-I know Hales. I love you. Thank you for being my best friend. You're awesome."

Exhausted, Lucas entered his house and listened to the message left on the answering machine.

"Hey Luke, that's Brooke. I am sorry I did not tell you about Peyton… I have no excuses. I just wanted to protect both of you I guess. That was stupid; I know that. I presume you've guessed she is my maid of honor… and since you're Julian's best man, you won't be able to avoid each other for much more time… Anyway, I want you to know I am not choosing Peyton over you. I really hope that's not what you think… You are my most precious friends. I don't want to make a choice. I want to be there for you as you've been there for me so many times up until now. Thank you Lucas for being the man you are. Keith would be proud…"

Alone in the living room, for the first time since three years, Lucas allowed himself to cry. That was just too much this time… No Lindsey, no Keith but Peyton again… The one he chose to save the day Keith died, the one why Lindsey left, the one life always brings back to him as if she was worth all the losses he had endured… the one he told he hated her just before she left. He did not know what to think anymore; he was lost and tired, torn apart by his feelings.

In front of Keith's grave, Lucas was thinking aloud:

"I wish you'd be here more than ever dad… I need you to advise me, to tell me how to reconnect with life. I feel empty, as if a part of me was missing. I cannot write anymore… What should I do?"

Suddenly, Lucas noticed flowers on the grave. It was 8am and he knew his mother hadn't stopped by yet. Wondering who could have already been on Keith's grave, he scanned the cemetery. His eyes met blonde curls by another grave.

Taken aback, not able to move as if he was petrified by these once loved hazelnut-green eyes, Lucas was staring at Peyton. He was pale like someone who has just seen a ghost.

Peyton made the first move.

"Hi Lucas! Long time no see…

-Peyton… I did not expect to see you there… especially not so early in the morning.

-I wanted to visit my mum and Keith… That's a long time since I had the opportunity to do it.

-I am sorry. You didn't have it because I made you leave…

-You don't need to apologize Luke. You didn't make me do anything. Don't let old feelings waste your life."

The sentence she has just pronounced echoed in Lucas' heart. Old feelings were all he had felt for three years now… And that could be why he could not write anymore…

-"You may be right… No bitter feelings?

-None. You know Luke, today is Keith death anniversary" she said looking down "but it's also the anniversary of the day you saved me. I will always be grateful for the way Keith raised you 'cause if he didn't, I wouldn't be here. You're a good man Luke. Really."

She paused, looking at him, when a phone ring interrupted her. "Yes boss. I will be working on it but for now I am on my first vacations since three years."

"_Why does what she just said, that I am a good man, sound so important to me right now?"_

"What do I mean? I mean that Big Apple('s) rock(s) can wait a little while!"

"_Why does it sound different when Brooke tells me exactly the same words?"_

"I will send you my drawings by Saturday, I promise."

"_I don't get it…"_

"Ok, bye!"

"Sorry Luke… That was the founding director of the magazine I am working for. I'd better go and do my job… else, he's gonna turn crazy. That was good to see you. See you soon!

-Yeah, see ya" he replied as she was leaving.

Peyton had been wandering without paying attention to where her feet were leading her. When she stopped in front of the Riverside Court, she really thought destiny was playing her a bad trick. She sat on the bench by the basketball court and wondered how she had managed to pretend everything was fine between them. When she saw him, she panicked before realizing she had to behave like the grown up she was. Then, her lips had coined words by themselves.

"I cannot believe I told him he should not let old feelings waste his life. That's what I tell him when I can't manage to forget him, when I am still so madly in love with him after all this time… Seeing him again was even more painful than I thought it would be."

All of a sudden, she stood up and, with an unyielding determination but also a heavy heart, headed home.

Night had fallen a long time ago when Lucas went back home. He was exhausted given the harsh latest night he had been through. Turning on the radio, he lied on the couch. The day had been rough but Brooke had helped him escape from his sadness by pretending she needed a model. He had tried every piece of her new collection and was grateful for the entertainment.

"And now, the newest successful band discovered by the famous illustrators of "Big Apple('s) rock(s)", Peyton Sawyer".

The radio reminded Lucas of his previous meeting with Peyton. Out of curiosity, he googled her in order to know what she had done during the past three years. He already knew she worked for Peter Grant but had never seen her drawings.

Clicking on the first link, he discovered her works. He was shocked by the sadness, the disappointment and the lack of faith in life they reflected. First, he was taken aback by the truth he was finding in them. That was like she had managed to express his feelings. The despair, the emptiness he had experimented, she had lied them down on the paper. Then, he saw the latest drawing she had updated. His heart skipped a beat as he realized how bad she was. He was scared; scared he could lose her; scared she'd become that ghost she had drawn below a red traffic light, saying "I lived for you, for you I leave"…

Hope you liked it! Good or bad, please let me know… Thanks to your reviews, I could improve! If you have any questions, just ask.

*Big Apple('s) rock(s) is a pun: Big Apple rocks/Big Apple's rock('n roll)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody! Here's chapter 4. There will be more Leyton interactions in this chapter JaylaAshlynn… Hope you will all like it! And THANK YOU for your amazing reviews!

Chapter 4: "_And the hardest part was letting go, not taking part; you really broke my heart." The hardest part, Coldplay_

Lucas stepped on the gas praying Peyton had not already done a huge mistake. The Mustang largely exceeded speed limits. He had never been so afraid in his entire life… or maybe he had been the day he thought Peyton could die nearly ten years ago in the high school library. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Peyton's Comet stopped at a traffic light. It was not too late.

"Peyton, don't!" he yelled joining her. She turned to face him and he noticed the tears streaming down her face. She seemed surprised to see him there.

"Lucas? … What shouldn't I do?" She asked without faking her incomprehension.

Was it possible he misinterpreted her drawing? If so, why was she there and why was she crying?

He hesitated before answering her: "Don't kill yourself".

"I certainly don't intend to do so… Why the hell would you think that Luke?" she asked with a broken voice as she swiped off her tears.

"I… I don't know" he mumbled, completely lost. "The drawing you've just updated, the one with the ghost… I just thought it meant you wanted to die…"

Peyton remained silent for a few seconds.

"Luke…" she whispered. "I sketched this drawing three years ago. The words you read, "I lived for you, for you I leave" were about you of course. When you told me you hated me, I was devastated. It was like my world was falling apart. You were the rock I rested upon, Lucas. That's why I did not let your feelings for Lindsey tear us apart; because I needed you, because I loved you. I could deal with those feelings as long as you were happy and as long as I still had a place in your heart. The day I understood I hadn't one anymore, I thought leaving was the best solution. People always leave, remember? So I wondered why I couldn't leave too. So many people around me had done it that I thought it must be easy. But it was not for me Luke. I tried to forget you, to move on, to throw myself in my work but I failed. One damn wrong word I regret every day of my life isn't worth three years of despair Luke. That isn't fair, is it?"

She didn't let him answer her rhetorical question and continued, not trying to prevent tears from rolling down her cheeks anymore:

"I came back to see if I had healed, Luke, to know if I could bear to stumble upon you from time to time in my daily life… I realized that, even though you told me you didn't hate me, I can't stand it… I fell head over heels for you. I'm still insanely in love with you Luke but your sad blue eyes reminded me this love isn't shared anymore. That's why I came here. I wanted to let destiny decide if I should leave again. If I could pass through all those red traffic lights without getting hurt, it would have meant I had to leave since nothing restrained me. If I couldn't, that would have meant I had to stay…

-That is complete nonsense Peyton!" Lucas yelled furiously. "Do you realize this is absurd? How would you have stayed in Tree Hill if you had died? In the cemetery where Keith and your mum lie?" He regained his calm and then simply added: 'I don't want you to leave me…"

These were the words she had longed to hear from him for three years. This was worth any love declaration; this was the proof he still cared about her…

Still shocked, she didn't take conscience of his lips on hers at once. He deepened his kiss, running his hands into her blonde curls.

He had missed that so much… He could feel her shivering under his fingers. She was holding him tight as if she was afraid to lose him and he understood her because he was scared he could lose her too. Her face was still wet from the tears she had poured earlier. Her lips tasted salty and reminded him of the day she had kissed him for the first time. As a matter of fact, this kiss was like a second first kiss. It was like a reborn for their couple. And it was so passionate, so easy… so natural. He knew every inch of her body, he knew every inch of her soul and he was persuaded she could read his mind whenever she wanted to. He broke the kiss to dive in her hazelnut-green eyes. They were filled with love and happiness. She smiled to him weakly and, drawing him towards her, kissed him again as if her life depended on that kiss. Then she dragged him to the comet and sat on the driver's seat.

"Wait a minute Peyt! What do we do with the Mustang?

-Don't know buddy… Seems like a big dilemma: what do you chose? The car or the lonely girl?"

Lucas smiled. This was the same old Peyton, the one who could show him her deepest wounds one minute and tease him next one.

She drove without looking at him once but her smile never disappeared from her face. As they arrived at Lucas' house, Peyton parked the car and jumped out of it. Heading for the door, she removed a brick from the wall and grasped the key hidden behind it.

"You are so predictable Lucas Scott!" she said laughing.

"I can't believe you could have organized a burglary without attracting anybody's attention for all those years!

-Do you think black leather would suit me well?" She asked lustfully.

As an answer, he kissed her softly and, lifting her, brought her to his bedroom. Laid down on the bed, Peyton opened his shirt while he gently kissed her belly. Their eyes met as they trustfully surrender to each other's assaults. Complete trust, support and understanding; that was all it had ever been about between them.

* * *

Peyton woke up meeting her favorite pair of blue eyes.

"Could you pinch me so I can know for sure this is not a dream?"

As he did so, she let out a cry. "Hey! That was a stock phrase!"

They both laughed as she was trying to take revenge on him. A few minutes later, they decided to get up and eat their breakfast.

"I can't believe you still eat those disgusting cereals Peyton. There is so much sugar in them I don't get how you can remain so slim…

-That's because I am an adept of bed sports!

-Peyt, you are such an idiot! I…"

He was interrupted by a phone ring and left the room to answer the call. Peyton could not believe she was taking her breakfast with Lucas after having spent the night with him. These three years of despair were finally over. She was with the only man she had ever loved.

Lucas came back to the kitchen looking weirdly pale.

"What's wrong Luke?" she asked at once.

"This was Nate. Lindsey's back."

At this moment, Peyton realized the hardest past did not necessarily belong to the past…

* * *

Ok guys, I hope you're not disappointed by Lindsey's come back… Don't forget this is a drama. Besides, Peyton and Lucas' relationship has always been complicated. This would have been too easy if no other hardship had popped up!

Please, tell me if you liked this chapter… or if you didn't. I really, really, really love reviews! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! It's been a week since the last update. I told you I'd try not to exceed this limit. For now, I'm succeding... So here is chapter 5. Thank you all for your reviews! It really was interesting for me to know what you thought of the last chapter and what you expected from the present one. This chapter is a key one... I advise you to listen to the song below because I think it fits the chapter's atmosphere (Peyton would be the "I", Lucas the "you" and Lindsey the "He"). Let me know if you agree... or not!**

Chapter 5:

_"__You need some time; to be alone; then you will find; what you've always known" I'll be waiting, Lenny Kravitz_

"Lucas, calm down! You were supposed to come to help me prepare for the show and instead of doing so, you're making me nervous! Stop pacing up and down like that."

"I'm sorry Hales. I was just wondering…"

"Yeah, I know Luke. And I think this is great you finally have to make a choice on your own. You cannot keep giving your heart to a girl and then taking it back to offer it to another one. That's not how it works and you have to fathom what your true feelings are, to figure out which one you are in love with. But now isn't really the moment since I'll be on stage in less than five minutes! Ok", she said sighing, "how do I look?"

"You look amazing Hales; you're gonna be great as always."

"Haley! Oh my god! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Peyton! I did not expect you to be backstage. That's great you could come!"

"Yeah, I came with Brooke. Julian is babysitting Zoey so we can have a girl evening!"

"That's great! I'll join you after the show."

"And now ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Tree Hill's native star: Haley James Scott!"

As people were applauding Haley climbing on the stage, Peyton turned towards Luke.

"Peyton, I…"

"Don't say anything Luke! I told you not to stay with me because I want you to decide freely the one you want to spend your life with. I don't want to be your jail; I want to be your heart's choice!" Looking him in the eyes, she added "It's been three weeks since she has come back and I know you did not see her. I suppose you don't want to hurt me Luke but I really think you should see her again to know what you're feeling for her. That's what I did with you to be clear in my mind about my own feelings..."

"Peyton… why…" he began.

"If you choose her, I'll accept it Lucas and I will never question your decision. The only thing you need to know is that I am in love with you like I've never been and certainly like I will never be with anybody else".

"I lo…"

"Quiet. Don't hurry. Take your time and when you are ready, I'll be there. I'll be waiting for you. I don't need you to tell me you love me, I need you to tell me you are insanely in love with me and that nobody could love me as much as you do. I need to be the only one Luke. See ya" she said moving away, "Talk to Lindsey!"

* * *

"You were amazing Hales! This concert was totally awesome. When is your next album planned to be on sale?" Peyton asked truly excited.

"Well, in fact I don't really know since my producer wants me to change some lyrics."

"You're kidding, aren't you? This is fantastic as it is; I wouldn't change anything and I know what I'm talking about: music is my WORK!"

"I agree with you but I don't think I can discuss this… Whatever! The big event now is your wedding Brooke! How is it going?"

"Well, I finished my dress yesterday and even though I love it, I'm kind of anxious since everyone in the world of fashion is going to judge it… Other than that, priest, church, meal, children clothes and Peyton's dress are OK! Julian has the rings… so my vows only are missing! I'm beginning to panic. Do you realize my wedding will take place in four days? This is crazy!"

"Just relax; this is going to be the most beautiful day of your life B. Davis."

"Peyton's right! My wedding and Jamie's and Archibald's births were the happiest moments in my life", Haley agreed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. The day I came to the airport to bring Zoey home is engraved on my heart." Seeing Peyton's sad smile, Brooke added, "I'm sure you will be a wonderful mum too P. Sawyer as soon as you have found your charming prince."

"Ms James Scott, your husband is asking for you" one of the technicians warned.

"OK girls, seems like I have to go. Brooke, don't hesitate if you need help."

"Thank you Hales; good night." Turning towards Peyton, she then asked: "how is it going with Luke?"

"I don't really know. He hasn't seen Lindsey yet and I'm persuaded he needs to in order to know where his heart really belongs."

"He belongs to you P. Sawyer. I can tell: you stole him from me twice!" she said joking. "You are made for each other. You… complete each other."

"I hope you're right Brooke cause if you're not it will really hurt like hell…"

* * *

Seeing her in the crowd, Lucas plucked up his courage and went to talk to her. "Hi Lindsey. How are you doing?"

"Lucas! I'd like to go home. Would you drive me? We could speak in the car…"

Even though she said that, the car was filled with silence. Lucas decided to break it and asked: "The show was great, wasn't it?"

"Don't play that with me Luke" she said as he realized her eyes were teary. "I am so sorry Lucas. I screwed everything up. I destroyed what we had cause I was scared to let you in… I still love you Luke. I want a second chance; I want to be with you again!" she admitted crying.

Parking the car in front of her house and not knowing what to do, he hugged her for a long moment before she stepped out of the car without saying anything. Looking her opening her door, he felt sad. Weirdly, it was the same sadness he experimented when he was writing the last word of a book...

* * *

_Wedding day._

"You know Andy; I wanted to thank you for making my mum and Lily happy despite Keith's death. You are their rock and you take really good care of them while I cannot think of anything except my own problems."

"Don't worry for that. We came back to Tree Hill to help you. What are you going to do now that Lindsey's here? Are you gonna try to take her back?"

"I'm completely lost Andy… I am faced again to a choice I made three years ago. Should I choose Lindsey or Peyton; the girl who makes everything look so easy or the girl who makes everything look so complicated? That's a tough choice…"

"Do you really think that? Answer these questions Lucas: Who do you want to awake by? Whose laugh do you want to hear in your house? Who do you want your children to look like? Whose smile does give you hope and faith in life back when you are down? This girl is your soul mate…"

* * *

"Brooke, you are so beautiful! This dress is perfect. Julian is going to be amazed."

"Oh P. Sawyer, I'm marrying the man I'm so deeply in love with today. That seems like a dream. You know, that reminds me when we were little, we organized princesses wedding and we imagined what our husbands would look like…"

"B. Davis, make the most out of this day! This is yours and only yours. I'm so happy for you!" she said crying

"Hey, what's that? No tears on my wedding day!

"I need to tell you something Brooke… This is really important… well, here it is" she said sighing: "I'm pregnant with Lucas' child."

"What? Have you told him?"

"No, I don't want him to choose me because of that."

"But, what if"… she began

"What if he chooses Lindsey? Well, then I'll keep the child but I will never tell him. Promise me not to tell him Brooke."

"Oh Peyton, I promise and I promise I will always be here for you, whenever you need me!"

"Ok! So now, let's get you married", she said wiping off her tears and smiling.

* * *

My soul mate... The one I can talk to without words, the one I can hear without sounds... The one who will support me, no matter what... The one who makes me laugh, who simply makes me happy to live... Peyton...

That's now that I realize it. There is a priest just in front of me. He is celebrating Brooke and Julian's wedding... And she stands there as Brooke's maid of honor... And I stand there as Julian's best man... And she looks at me... And all I want is to hug her, to kiss her because finally I understand. I'm insanely in love with her, she is my soul mate, she completes me... And I don't want to let her wait any longer...

* * *

**Ok. I hope you're not disappointed. Maybe it's not really plausible... I don't really know but I felt like writing it this way... That would be very nice of you to let me know what you think because I'm not really sure it's good. Criticism is welcomed as long as it is constructive and not rude! Thanks for following this story dear readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Thank you for your reviews! I really enjoy reading them. I wasn't sure of the latest chapter but apparently, you liked it. And I'm glad because I like it too ^^. Here is chapter 6. As the title suggests, there will be some new developments… Enjoy!

Chapter 6

"**When darkness comes; and pain is all around, like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down". Simon and Garfunkel, Bridge over troubled water.**

I cannot prevent myself from beaming. She is so beautiful in this emerald green dress Brooke made for her. I really like Brooke but I'm sure all the audience would agree with me if I said Peyton is even prettier than the bride today. She's shining. Or maybe I am a bit partial… That's possible after all. She looks at me and she smiles weakly but as soon as the ceremony is finished, I will erase the worry I discern in her eyes. I will promise to love and cherish her till death tear us apart as Julian is doing with Brooke right now. I will make Peyton as happy as Brooke. What am I saying? I will make her even happier than Brooke! She is my other half. She is the part of me I was missing. She is my rock. I love her from the bottom of my heart. It's like this feeling was always here, hidden. I've lost so much time until I found it…

"Julian. I do not need to prove you my love anymore. You already know my heart belongs to you because you supported me in all the hardships I had to face, because you were always there when I needed you, because when you hold me, it's like nothing else matters and my problems vanish. When I see you and Zoey on the swing, laughing, I think maybe it's not fair to be so happy together while others do not manage to see that the one who will bring them this happiness is just beside them…" Brooke paused and looked at me for a second. Then, looking right in Julian's eyes again, she added: "I am so lucky I found you Julian. I wanted to show all our friends and our daughter how much we love each other. I wanted to show them it's possible to find your soul mate and have your "happily ever after". I'd like to thank my two best friends…"

"Noooooooooooo!"

I was lost in my thoughts when my mom's cry made me come back to reality. Everything is happening so slowly… Yet my brain does not seem to understand what is going on. Mum is looking at a man who is standing a few rows in front of her. I can see fear and horror in her eyes. Wait a minute… This man has a gun… And I know this man… all too well… He pulled the trigger. Oh my god… Tell me this is a nightmare. I am going to awake in a few seconds, am I not? Peyton makes a move first. She protects Brooke from the bullet. Next thing I know is that a brown stain is spreading across the emerald dress I admired just a moment sooner. She is falling… I catch her and lay her down. Time stops. This seems so unreal… I cannot hear the cries of the terrorized audience… If her blonde curls were not stained with blood, I'd think she is asleep. And suddenly, I realize…

"Someone, call an ambulance!" I yell before whispering for myself "I cannot bear to lose you a second time. We deserve our "happily ever after" too."

Julian is the first one to react. Brooke looks at me and, devastated, falls on her knees. She grabs Peyton's head and, sobbing, says "You don't have the right to do that to me P. Sawyer. I said no tears on my wedding day, remember? You cannot die!"

"You son a bitch!" Nathan shouts. He managed to catch the shooter. Ian…

"Oh Peyton! Why did you do that? I wanted to take revenge on Brooke. You protected her but she is the one who tore us apart. We could have been happy together had she not tried to separate us. You cannot die. I love you so…"

I punch him as hard as I can. "Don't you dare tell her that! You do not love her. You're completely insane. You harassed her; you nearly killed Brooke and her on our prom night and now you shoot her! This is not love, this is pure sickness. I promise I'll kill you if she dies. And believe me, _**I**_ won't need two chances to succeed." I keep punching him with all my strength but Haley and Julian prevent me from continuing.

"Calm down Luke. This is not the moment. The ambulance is here. Peyton is still unconscious. You should go with her to the hospital" Haley advises me.

* * *

There is so much agitation in this ambulance. You look so pale… I'd like to help you; I'd like to be able to fix you like the man in the song you sang from time to time when we were together. You told me it reminded you of your mother…How was it?

"_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?"_

("Fix you", Coldplay)

* * *

"Do you want another coffee Luke?" Brooke asks me. She really seems out of place with her bloody wedding dress in this hospital.

"No, thank you. I already had five. I guess I'm nervous enough like that." I answer.

"Oh Luke, I'm so afraid. This is taking so long. It's already been four hours of surgery… What if she doesn't make it?" she asks as her voice breaks.

I hug her tenderly. "She's strong. You don't get rid of Peyton Sawyer so easily, believe me…" I say with a sad and weak smile. I realize I'm trying to persuade myself as much as Brooke.

"You're right" she says wiping off her tears. "She would want me to take care of you. I'm gonna buy something to eat. You must be starving." She moves towards the cafeteria.

"Brooke!"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

* * *

I am so tired. Why did this happen? I was about to tell her I love her. We were about to have our happy ending. Finally. I was about to let go of my past. She did so a long time ago but her past pursued her and now… This is not fair!

"Luke. How is she?" Nathan asks out of breath.

"I don't know. Surgeons won't tell us. They've been in there for five hours. What about Ian?"

"He was released from jail two weeks ago. Psychological tests were OK apparently… Cops arrested him just after you left. This time, I guess life sentence will be claimed."

I remain silent. There is nothing to say. Absolutely nothing. We keep waiting together until a doctor goes out of the O.R.

"We did everything we could do. Surgery went fine but we won't know if she is fine until she wakes up."

"And when would that be?" I ask.

"Well… It could be in one hour, in a month or never. We have to wait and hope now. We cannot do anything else. But you have to keep faith; the embryo is still attached to the uterus' wall ."

"Sorry? The embryo? You mean… you mean she is pregnant?"

"Only three weeks pregnant. That's a miracle the embryo is still here. Do you know who the father is?"

I am completely taken aback. Brooke bits her lips. "It's you Lucas. You're the father. Peyton told me this morning. She did not want you to know until you made your decision…"

I sit slowly on the nearest seat. I may be a father. I finally may live with the woman I love. I may be the happiest man on earth… but all of this hung by a thread.

* * *

Ok, I know this is not nice. I'm sure you think "when is she gonna let them alone? when are they gonna be happy?" Well keep reading to know it… and keep in mind I love reviews! Thank you for reading dear readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys. I am so sorry I did not upload last week. I was on holidays with all my family and it really was difficult to write there. However, I would like to thank you for all your reviews. I wasn't expecting so many reviews so I was very, very, very happy! I hope the cliffhanger wasn't too agonizing. Anyway, I don't make you wait any longer… Here's chapter 7: **

Chapter 7:

**"I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now", Oasis, Wonderwall**

***Tree Hill hospital, room n°128***

_Brooke_

I hate hospitals. As far as I can remember, they've been the places where my life went wrong. The first time I entered one, it was for you. We were ten and this day a red traffic light stole your childhood and a part of mine too. Fate had decided it was time for us to grow up… alone. Without the love parents normally provide their children, we had to face the hardships of life together. The second time, Lucas had his heart attack. This day I nearly lost my first true lover. Both of us had to handle the fear of losing him. The third time, I learnt I could never give birth to a child. And you were there for me. We went through all those agonizing moments together; we supported each other but now, without you, I'm lost. I'm on my own. Of course, Julian's here for me but he does not replace you. No one can. You're my best friend and whatever argument we had, we always made out. And you know, one of our biggest subjects of dispute is just out there in the corridor. And right now he needs you… We need you P. Sawyer. Wherever you are, come back to us.

* * *

**(Somewhere in Peyton's eerie mind)**

"Where am I?" Peyton asked herself fighting a headache.

"Wrong question miss Sawyer. The only question that really matters is not where you are but where you're heading and right now the choice is up to you."

"Keith? Am I dead?"

"No, you're not… yet."

"What does this mean? How can I speak with you?"

"You're in a dream Peyton. Everything's possible in a dream. You should ask Lucas about that; he'd tell you."

"You mean if I see him again which seem quite improbable right now."

"That only depends on you Peyton. You have to _want _to see him again."

"How could I not want to? I love him!"

"But does he love you back? That's what you are wondering, aren't you? And that's what terrifies you. You're afraid the answer to that question might be no. So now it's up to you: whether you come back to your life or you stay there. But before you make up your mind, let me tell you something."

Peyton was speechless. What was happening did not make sense but she silently waited to hear what Keith had to say.

"Life is difficult Peyton. I don't need to teach you that. I guess you already know. But I think it is worth fighting for it. You've fought a lot but you were not alone. Your friends were always there for you… and you were there for them too. Are you ready to let them go through the difficulties of life alone? Are you ready to stay there when they need you? Are you ready not to be a part of their life anymore? There are ups and downs in life but the wonderful thing is that friends are there to help you when you're in a predicament and to share with you the happy moments. Speaking of which I remind you there is a little human being in your belly. But I guess you did not forget it since I bet that's what scares you too. You're afraid you won't be a good mother or worse… you're afraid you will die leaving your child behind like your mums did."

"What do you want me to say Keith? I know what it feels ike when somebody you love leaves. My mums left, my father keeps leaving, Jake left... And I left too. I don't know which one is the scariest: leaving or being left? But anyway, yes, I'm afraid! I'm afraid not to be loved by the one and only man I've ever loved; I'm afraid not to be able to make my child happy; I'm afraid to…"

"Live." Keith concluded. "I don't blame you for that because life is scary. We're all more or less scared to live, to make a decision, to love, to be loved, to face our problems. But we fight again and again because life is a perpetual struggle. That's what you did up until now. Do you want to keep fighting or do you want to surrender? You nearly died several times Peyton but someone kept saving you because he thought your life was worth it."

"Lucas…" she whispered.

"Yes Lucas. Are you gonna prove him wrong? I have to go Peyton but I think you know what you have to do now. And remember, you are the one who is gonna save him!"he said, leaving.

"Wait! Keith! What do you mean I am the one…?" Feeling Dizzy, she did not get the chance to finish her sentence and fainted.

* * *

Brooke entered the room without making any noise. Lucas was sitting there, next to Peyton's bed as he had done for more than a month now. He finally had managed to fall asleep. Sitting next to him, she gently stroke his hair. She couldn't prevent herself from feeling kind of guilty. Peyton shielded her and was paying the consequences of her unyielding friendship. Now she felt helpless. She couldn't do anything for her best friend and didn't manage to comfort Luke.

As a nurse stumbled in the hall, Luke woke up. He seemed so exhausted with those huge circles he had under his eyes… His eyes met Brooke's and for the first time in her entire life, Brooke saw him cry. He took his head in his hands and sobbed. "I cannot cope with that Brooke. I can't lose her. I've lost so much time. God or whatever Superior being living up there cannot take her from me now! I love her Brooke. I don't think that anybody is feeling the way I do about her now."

Brooke hugged him, fighting back tears and rubbed his back. "She's gonna be fine Luke. The baby is gonna be fine. We're all gonna be fine. This is just a nightmare."

"Could you pinch me to be sure I'm not in that stupid dream anymore" Peyton whispered loud enough for Luke to hear it.

"Oh my god! Peyton! You… You're awake?" Luke mumbled running towards her to hold her tight.

Brooke remained immobile a few seconds, stunned, before joining them.

"Hey, hey. That's too tight. I cannot breathe!"

"Sorry Peyton. We were so scared."

"I know. I was too but I won't be anymore… There is no reason to be afraid since we are together now"

* * *

**OK… So? What do you think? Did you like the dream? I'm sure you have noticed I took the idea from the serie… Anyway, hope you liked it. Tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Okay I'm really late, I know… As an apologize, chapter 8 is as long as two chapters put together. I hope you will like it. I really enjoyed writing it so hopefully you will enjoy reading it as much. Thank you all for your amazing reviews. This means so much for me! A writer without readers is really not much. You make my story live so for that THANKS! Here's chapter 8:**

**Chapter 8: « I want to exorcise the demons from your past; I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart » Muse, Undisclosed desires**

« I'm gonna warn a nurse you're awake Peyton » Brooke said, letting Lucas and her best friend alone in the room.

As she closed the door behind her, they both remained silent, staring at each other as if they could see each other's souls throughout their eyes.

« How long was I in a coma? » Peyton asked, breaking the silence.

« Five weeks and four days.»

« Oh my god, that's damn a long time. »

« Yes. Believe me it was. I counted every second you've spent in that bed. There were quite a lot actually for a literary man like me.»

Peyton let out a little laugh she quickly refrained as she noticed the tiredness in Lucas' eyes.

« You seem exhausted Luke. Tell me what happened while I was asleep. »

« Not so much. Ian was arrested just after the shooting. He did not hurt anybody else thanks to you. He was so shocked he shot you he became completely insane. Well, I mean even more insane than usual. Nathan managed to catch him, Julian called an ambulance and I came with you to the hospital. Then we waited. » Lucas explained with a shaking voice. The silence fell again.

« Luke, I… »

« This was unbearable Peyton. You hear me? Unbearable. You can't leave me again. I was so afraid I could lose you. » he almost yelled. Regaining his composure, he added more softly. « This cannot last anymore. I'm tired of this cat-and-mouse game. I want to be with you because I'm in love with you. I can't promise it will be easy to be together 'cause it has never been but I want to give it a chance… again. You told me not to let old feelings waste my life. That's why I want a fresh start with you. I want to forget about that past that haunts us. There has been so many hardships Peyton. I don't want to endure more alone. Leaving is old. Real old. That's all our past has ever been about. Now is time to stay. I don't want to flee anymore. I want to stay here, in Tree Hill, with you, with our friends… and with our baby. » He stopped and began to blush. He had not planned to make such a love declaration. Words had simply come out his mouth without him really realizing it. And now he felt kind of awkward, standing in front of Peyton, waiting for her to react to his disorganized but heartfelt speech. She had remained weirdly calm while he was speaking and it frightened him a little. He began to imagine all the answers she could give him. But he never would have expected her to say those two words.

* * *

« Luke! » Nathan yelled running into the hall, much to the nurses' dismay. « I came here as soon as I heard your message. How is she? » As his brother was sat, holding his head in his hands, Nathan thought he was crying.

« Hey man! What happened? »

Luke raised his head and Nathan noticed he was right. Lucas was crying. But the tears rolling down his cheeks were happy ones.

« Oh my god, you scared me. I thought something bad had happened to her or to the baby! »

« I'm engaged Nate. » Lucas said beaming.

Nathan needed a few seconds to assimilate the information. There was a lot of things happening all of a sudden, he thought.

« Congratulations bro! That is fantastic! I bet you think you're the happiest man in the world right now. » Nathan said while embracing his brother.

« I do. »

« Well, we'll have to decide that later 'cause I'm quite a happy man and father too. »

They both laughed and Nathan came with a manly brilliant idea.

« We should celebrate! What do you think? After all, soon you will have to become a very responsible man and father like me so let's make the most out of those last moments of carefreeness. » he said joking as they exited the hospital.

* * *

« I talked to the nurse Peyton and she told me a doctor still had to check on you later this afternoon but she thinks you will be able to walk out of here this evening if he says everything is okay. » Brooke said.

She paused and quickly added: « Would you like some tea? Or something to eat? I can bring you whatever you want. A magazine maybe? What would please you? Vogue or Grazia? No, of course not. You're not into fashion. What was I thinking? A music magazine would suit you more I guess. But I don't know any… Maybe if you gave me a title I could go and look for it. The latest issue of Big Apple('s) rock(s)? Have you read it? Or maybe… »

« Brooke, calm down. Why on earth are you so restless ? »

Brooke was now clenching her fists in an obvious attempt not to cry.

« I am so sorry Peyton. It's just… you could have died. And if you had, it would have been my fault. I could never forgive myself if something bad happened to you, especially if I provoked it. »

« You're talking nonsense Brooke. Ian is insane. If I had died, it would have been his fault, not yours. You did not pull the trigger. However, if, as you said, something bad happened to me, I would like you not be depressed. I'd like you to take care of Lucas and the little monster who is growing down here. The three of you are the most precious persons in my life. »

Brooke was moved by her best friend's words. « Don't talk like that P. Sawyer… » she whispered as she took her hands.

Suddenly, Peyton saw a change on her face. « Are you feeling bad, Brooke? Are you choking? » she asked, worried. But she fathomed her friend was just upset. « Oh…My…God » Brooke managed to say widening her eyes. « You… You're wearing a ring! »

« Indeed. »

« …O…On your ring finger. Are you…? I mean… P. Sawyer, are you engaged? »

« Yes » Peyton said with the exact same beaming face Lucas had when he broke the news to Nathan.

« To Lucas? »

« Hum, no, to a very handsome and gentle man I met while I was in a coma… Of course to Lucas! » she said laughing.

« I'm so happy he proposed! I was scared he wouldn't dare since… well you know… let's say that the first two attempts were not much of a success… »

« He did not. »

« What? » Brooke exclaimed, lost.

« I did. I asked him to marry me. »

« You will always surprise me Peyton! You cannot do anything the way normal people usually do! But what about the ring? »

« It's a toy Brooke. Lucas bought it at the hospital's shop. »

« Can he do that? I mean… You're sure you're really engaged even if it's not a true ring? »

Once again Peyton laughed. « Brooke. He will give me Keith's ring as soon as I come out of this hospital but I don't really think being engaged revolves around the ring. Plus, I love this one. You should have seen his face when he put it on my finger. He seemed so happy. When I look at that ring, all I see is this happy face of him. »

Someone entered the room.

« Hi Miss Sawyer. I'm doctor Harris. I have to check on you to make sure you can go out of here without any risk. Five weeks in a coma is quite a while you know. Can somebody drive you home if it turns out you're okay? »

« Yes, I can do that. » Brooke answered.

* * *

« As he saw the princess had fainted, the knight took his sword and ran towards the terrible dragon. » Haley glanced at the alarm clock on her sons' bedside. « Okay guys, that's all for tonight. To be continued tomorrow! »

« Oh mummy! You cannot do that. That is such a cliffhanger! » Archibald said, indignant.

« Sweetie, it's already very, very, very late. Believe me I don't think you have ever gone to bed that late. I'm sorry dad isn't here to say you good night but we've waited long enough now. » As she saw the disappointment in her sons' eyes, she added: « Come on, don't sulk. Tomorrow is Wednesday and I think Uncle Lucas and Daddy will want both of you to come to the River Court. We could go on a picnic with Julian, Brooke, Zoey, Karen, Andy, Lilly and maybe Peyton too if she feels alright. »

« Sweet! »

« Okay, we'll organize that tomorrow but for now, go to sleep! »

As her sons disappeared under the blankets, she turned off the light.

« Mummy? »

« Yes Jamie? »

« I'm glad Peyton is awake. Do you think Uncle Lucas will get better now? »

« If you want my opinion, he clearly will. »

« Great. Thanks mum. Good night. »

« Good night honey. »

* * *

Haley was half angry, half worried. She had not managed to reach Nathan on his phone since he left for the hospital. Of course he would have turned off his cell while he was in the hospital but he should have answered her calls by now. It was getting really late. Some noise coming from the kitchen interrupted the flow of her thoughts.

« Oh my god Nathan! Do you have any idea what time it is? I was beginning to worry. Is Peyton fine? »

Nathan looked at Lucas who was following him. « Well, I guess yes. »

« How…What? You « guess »? What? Are you drunk? »

« Calm down Haley. We just took a few beers to celebrate. » Nathan explained.

« To celebrate the fact that Peyton is awake? You don't even seem to have seen her! »

« No. To celebrate Luke and Peyton's engagement! »

Haley was stunned. Like her husband earlier in the day, she needed some time to process the information. « Oh… oh my god! Congratulations! Let's celebrate then! » Haley said as she opened the fridge to grab some beers.

« Your wife can really be moody sometimes » Lucas whispered to Nathan.

« I remind you she is also your best friend »

« I know. That's why I love her. »

* * *

« Brooke, I know it's very late and you want to see Julian but could we just stop at Haley's and Nathan's for a moment? I'd like to reassure them and that would be a good opportunity to bring back the Comet to your house since I let her there before… well you know… the wedding. »

« No problem Peyton ».

A few minutes later, Brooke was parking her Mini in front of her friends' house.

They knocked on the door and, as nobody answered, entered the house. An amazing spectacle was awaiting them.

« That's what you call a mess! Even your room is tidier than that Peyton », Brooke teased her best friend. They tried to make their way through the bottles of beer covering the ground until they found what they were looking for.

« Oooh… Aren't they cute, all curled up in each other's arms? » Peyton said.

« I don't know if they're cute but I would not like to face their headaches tomorrow morning. This hangover will be a landmark, believe me! »

They began to clean the mess so as the children would not see it in the morning. Half an hour later, they had finished.

« I'm gonna bring Lucas back to his home. » proposed Peyton.

« Are you sure you're gonna be fine? »

« Yeah, don't worry. The doctor gave me a clean bill of health… but it would be nice if you could help me carry him to the car. Not that I'm not used to carry drunk people but he is slightly heavier than you B. Davis » she said laughing.

* * *

« Okay, here you are Luke. Home sweet home ». Peyton laid him on the bed, undressed him and covered his body with the blanket. « I love you » she whispered, kissing his forehead. As she was about to close the door behind her, Lucas called her.

« Peyton ».

Suddenly, she was scared. She realized she had already lived that scene and she did not want to relive its horrible ending. That was too late; Lucas was speaking… but she realized the demons from her past had finally been exorcised as Lucas said, smiling, « I love you ».

* * *

**So? What do you think? I enjoyed writing it 'cause I think there were some touching and funny scenes. But what I want to know is what YOU think. So please, let me know! Thanks for reading… and reviewing!**


End file.
